An increasing number of applications require systems that employ a single antenna designed to receive from and/or transmit RF energy to multiple satellites positioned in several orbital slots broadcasting at multiple frequencies.
On a given single reflector system, a feed (horn or radiating element) is needed for each satellite to be received from (or transmitted to). In cases where the satellites are transmitting different frequency range signals, the antenna dish must change in size and/or shape to reflect enough incident radiated power to a low noise block feed (LNBF) converter such that the signals in different frequency range can be detected and processed by the LNBF. Another option is to provide additional reflector systems to receive and transmit signals of different frequency range. However, both changing the size/and or shape of a single reflector system and/or adding multiple reflector systems at a give location can be difficult and costly.
Currently, there are few solutions in the art that provide for a single antenna system capable of receiving signals from multiple satellites at different frequencies. One such solution is provided in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0271092 to KVH Industries, Inc., in which an apparatus is provided for controlling a satellite antenna to locate a satellite with a desired frequency signal.
Thus, there is a need to provide an improved single antenna system that allows for reception of at least three or more RF signals on a moving platform.